I Love You Too
by Ezra Curio
Summary: My first real story like fanfic. Its SKRILLMAU5! Yay! In said fanfic, Sonny passes out after a night of partying and somehow his path crosses with Joel's, and their lives are changed in ways neither of them could have imagined. Saddish, some lemon, language, bluh. Enjoy and review!
1. Prolouge

SKRILLMAU5 FANFIC- I Love You Too

Prologue

It was dark- almost midnight- on a Friday. A lone figure was out, roaming the streets, seemingly oblivious of the ungodly hour into which he was trespassing.

The man was short and slender- about 22- and wearing all black. He wandered about aimlessly, his oversized black hoodie the only shield between him and the biting cold of the February night air. Yet, unperturbed, he walked on.  
He finally came to a stop at the entrance of a dark alleyway and looked around before pulling out a cigarette and a lighter. He flicked the lighter on, and in the brief glimmer of its flame, his face was illuminated. He had slightly childish features and mischievous brown eyes framed by oversized glasses. His bottom lip was punctuated by two silver studs- one on each side of his mouth.  
Then, the flame went out again, and the only light was the warm reddish-orange circle at the end of his cigarette.  
He continued his journey, walking down the alleyway. He kept walking until he reached a door in the back of a grimy building. He knocked out a little pattern on the door and waited. A few moments later, the door opened and the man was bathed in a wash of rainbow strobe lights. He mumbled something to the person who had opened the door and threw back his hood, revealing long, black hair with one side of his head shaved. He smiled and entered the building then, and shut the door behind him, leaving only a cloud of dispersing fog from a smoke machine to signify his departure into the realm of the "Beyond."  
But, little did this man know that his acid-fueled party night would result in changing his life forever.  
This man's name is Sonny Moore.


	2. Chapter 1

SKRILLMAU5 FANFIC- I Love You Too

Chapter 1 

"Fuck!" Joel Zimmerman swore as his smashed his fingers in the front door of his L.A. apartment. He yanked open the door the rest of the way to retrieve his injured hand before angrily slamming it behind him. He nursed his throbbing fingers as he ran down the stairs to the main level. He gave a half-smile to the lobbyist before walking outside, only to be bombarded by the bright light of the California sun. "Jesus Christ, it's too fucking early for this," Joel griped, adjusting his shoulder bag that housed his precious laptop. He checked his watch and swore again before picking up the pace and moving into more of a jog.

Joel knew he was going to be late to the studio -again- and he just hoped now that it wouldn't be too-too late—he didn't feel like getting his ass chewed out today. Thus, he hooked a right down an alley to try to speed his journey. He was totally preoccupied with his predicament that he didn't notice the roadblock sprawled across the alley until Joel tripped over it and went flying. He instinctively curled his body around his bag, letting his shoulder take the brunt of the fall. He landed with a nice solid WHUMP, and he lay on the ground for a bit before dragging himself back up. He worriedly checked his laptop. It was fine, and Joel breathed a sigh of relief. He then turned his attention to the goddamn thing that had tripped him. At first glance, it seemed to be a pile of black rags, but upon closer inspection, Joel was quite shocked to find that this pile of shit was actually a person. He slowly flipped the person over and saw that it was a youngish man- short, with long black hair- but a man all the same. He was beaten up pretty badly- his studded lip was busted and he had an impressive black eye. A great multitude of little cuts and bruises peppered the rest of his face, and there was a trail of congealed blood from his nose to his top lip. Frowning, Joel called in to the studio.

"Hey, uh, I don't think I'm gonna make it today..." he said, still looking at the man on the ground. There was a sigh on the other end of the line.

"Fine." was the reply. *Click* Joel hung up and crouched down and put a hand on the

man's shoulder, shaking him a bit.

"Hey man, wake up," he urged, prodding the man's side. Slowly, his eyes cracked open a bit and he gave a dopey smile to Joel.

"Haha, I like slats..." he mumbled blearily before passing out again.

_Well shit._

A/N- Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I was really tired and I wasn't really sure how to continue after the "oh shit" line, so forgive me... plz review!


End file.
